


Everything Goes Away

by angelheadedhipster, hi_irashay, nitpickyabouttrains



Category: Unbound, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Because of Reasons, M/M, Multi, Other, Sometimes things happen and we write fic, and a general lack of respect for refractory period, and a threesome, and unbound! references, lots of porn, our friend left, so we wrote a going away present for her, this is one of those times, with porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheadedhipster/pseuds/angelheadedhipster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_irashay/pseuds/hi_irashay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitpickyabouttrains/pseuds/nitpickyabouttrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t,” Charles said, his voice coming out gruffer than he anticipated. “Please, don’t go.”</p><p> </p><p>(Our friend moved away and left us, and we were sad, so we wrote her some porn.  NATURALLY)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Goes Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlameBlownWhiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameBlownWhiter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unbound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/286147) by [Cesare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare), [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



> The incredible "Bound & Determined" universe is what brought us all together as fic friends, way back in the day, and so this is a going away present loosely inspired by/stealing from it. It's fanfic of their fanfic, I suppose? Written with so much love and affection.
> 
> Also, it's just porn. Which means you don't really need to have read Unbound to get it, but you SHOULD, because it's great.
> 
>  
> 
> Cover art by the always astonishing [kirenamuln](http://kirenamuln.tumblr.com/). Our darling friend picked Godfrey Gao as her fancast for this Jason, so we went with that and its amazing.

 

“Now,” Erik moaned against Charles’s neck.

It was all the invitation needed. Charles let himself relax, let his mind relax, something he almost never allowed himself to do. There was too much out there, trying to get in. Now there was no one else around, just him and Erik, alone. The very idea sent a shiver down Charles’s spine.

_CHARLES_

It was practically a shout. It was a yell. A scream. It was all that was in Erik’s mind. Just him, just a thought of him. Erik was crying out for him, reaching out for him in every possible way.

Erik was everywhere, he was everything. Charles’s whole world, right there in that moment was Erik. Every breath tasted of Erik, of that sharp tang of iron which was at once metal and blood, of fire. His skin was covered in a flurry of Erik, their bodies pressed together, his hands moving fast and with surety, touching all of Charles’s skin. And his mind, Charles’s mind was full of nothing but Erik, his presents and his voice, calling out for more of Charles. _CHARLES_.

Charles was not sure how much left of himself there was to give. He wanted Erik to have it all, all of him belonged to Erik anyway. His heart, his body, and in a way which seemed almost impossible for the high-level telepath, his mind. There was nothing left which did not cry out for the taller man.

 _I’m here_ , Charles sent the thoughts to Erik, talking directly into his mind. _I’m yours_.

 _Mine_ , Erik thought back, possessively. Charles could feel the intent in Erik’s word. There was longing - like he wanted it to be true, like he needed it to be true, like he was just not sure.

Charles reached his hands up, running his fingers through Erik’s hair. It was dark, in this unlit room, but Charles knew that it would glow gold in the sun. His digits went all the way, to the back of his head, and down toward the top of his spine. Ghosting over the nape of his neck, Charles felt a shiver go through Erik’s whole body, a delicate tremor.

“Charles,” Erik said his name out loud, his voice thick. Erik pulled away, just a little, lifting his face from Charles’s body. A chill of air passed between them, their bodies now far enough apart to let in the outside. But Charles did not mind, because now he could see Erik’s face.

Erik’s beautiful face. All line and angles and sharp edges. Eyes so green, so full of light, that they were nearly yellow. They were hooded now, lids nearly drawn, but Charles knew he was looking at him, taking him in. And something else. There was something about the way the corner of his lip was turned down, which was new. Worry.

Suddenly, the reason they were there was all Charles could think about. He had been pushing it to the far reaches of his mind, but it would stay there no longer. “Don’t,” Charles said, his voice coming out gruffer than he anticipated. “Please, don’t go.”

Erik looked back at Charles, the hair sticking to his forehead, the sharp lines of his eyebrows. He felt multiple emotions running through him, and pushed them all out towards Charles - anger, sadness, hope, loss, excitement, and like a red mist over all of it, the slow burn of arousal. Aloud, he merely said, “I have to.”

Charles’s eyes were wide, and Erik felt like he could almost see his thoughts as they raced through his head, following Erik’s own ideas. Charles sighed, finally, and sat back, putting space between himself and the other man. Erik felt the cold air rush in against his skin, the chill on his lips. He missed Charles already.

“You know I don’t agree,” said Charles. His voice was so posh, especially when he was arguing. Like it brought out years of received pronunciation and fancy boarding schools. Erik found himself watching those lips, red and swollen from kissing, moving as Charles spoke. “This is not the only way, Erik. You don’t have to go after him.”

He didn’t want to have this argument again. He wanted Charles’s lips to keep moving, wanted to watch the dip at the front, see his teeth bite into the soft pink flesh. He moved his gaze back to Charles’s eyes, blue and clear as the sky. “I know you don’t understand, but you can’t convince me. This is what I have to do.”

There was a pause, and Erik watched Charles’s heartbeat in the hollow of his throat.

“Thank you for everything,” Erik said, and he knew it sounded like a good-bye. “You’ve taught me...what I needed.”

“I haven’t, really,” Charles said, “or you wouldn’t be doing this. Sometimes I think you don’t understand anything I say, or I’m not explaining myself right.” Erik had to look away now, away from the passion in his lover’s eyes.

He looked out at the horizon as Charles talked, at the satellite dish miles away, now twisted towards them. Charles had showed him how to do that, how to access the power inside of him. Charles was afraid of that power, though. Erik wasn’t.

“There is always another way, Erik. Look at me,” Charles said.

He did. Charles’s skin was so pale, so delicate. It made Erik think of the porcelain cups his mother had used on special occasions. Everything about Charles’s life was special, rarefied, luxurious. He couldn’t understand.

Erik shut his mind down, slowly, so Charles wouldn’t feel it. With an ease born of a lifetime of single-minded focus, he closed off the parts of his mind that felt anger, regret, doubt, loss, leaving only the warm buzz of lust, the pleasant sense of anticipation in his stomach.

“Not now,” he said, and reached for Charles’s neck, wrapping his hand around the spot where his soul’s-home would be and bringing him in. He kissed Charles with all the ferocity he could muster, thinking only of the skin under his, the feel of Charles’s tongue against his lips, the heat in his groin. _I don’t want to talk anymore_ , he thought at Charles. _I want you to show me that you’ll miss me. Give me something to remember you by. Please._

He felt Charles’s gathering excitement in his mind, a sense of anticipation, an almost audible gasp of “ _Oh_ ” that came through only in his thoughts. He could feel the pulse under his hand quicken, and Charles shifted, bringing his hips closer to Erik’s, his hardening cock brushing against Erik’s. Erik groaned, mentally and out loud, and Charles laughed, rising up and leaning in to take control of the kiss, his arms wrapping around Erik’s shoulders.

This is what Erik wanted. This was the only reason he would even consider staying, even as he had to go. At that moment, though, he felt Charles tense under him, his lips stilling, a moment of pause.

 _What is it?_ Erik thought. Charles was pulling back now, off of him, a slight frown on his forehead, the wrinkles dark against the paleness of his skin.

“Oh,” said a familiar voice, much closer than it should be. “It appears I’m interrupting. I’m so sorry,” said Jason, but he didn’t sound sorry at all.

Jason blinked once, twice, three times to make sure the vision in front of him wasn’t a mirage. He had created situations like this far too many times to believe it to be real.

Well… not quite like this. In his visions Erik was indeed naked, sweaty, laid out like the sexiest present on a bed of silk, like he was now. But, in his visions it was Jason who ravaged him with his hands and mouth - not Charles. Both men stared back at him now, with looks somewhere on the spectrum between consternation and intrigue. They had matching forehead wrinkles, even - it was sickening.

Jason sighed, preparing to make as graceful an exit as possible. He had long ago resigned himself to being second fiddle in Erik's life. In spite of everything they had been through, in spite of all the times they shared in the past, Jason would never be his equal. Jason would never captivate Erik, would never hold his undivided attention. Jason would never be his Charles.

With great effort, Jason brought his gaze up to meet Erik's. It was a moment of bittersweet connection, of unspoken words and an impending lifetime of regret. Something shifted behind Erik's verdigris eyes, sending an unexpected jolt through Jason that went straight to his cock. There was a naked want, a growing heat, a subtle invitation. _Fuck_.

Jason quickly looked over at Charles, sending a question - _I'm just projecting, I am creating, this can't be real, right?_ Recognition dawned in Charles' eyes, and his smile suddenly became less gentle and more salacious.

 _It's real, Jason._ Charles' soft voice echoed in his head, bouncing off of all the longing and hope that Jason had been holding for years. _The choice is yours,_ Charles continued, _but I think it would be quite nice._ Understanding and anticipation swirled in the azure pools of Charles' eyes, and he rose up on his elbows. Almost as if it were a challenge - no, an invitation.

 _It's just for tonight,_ Jason thought to himself, remembering Erik’s imminent departure from them all the following day. And Erik was worth it - _so worth it,_ Jason hummed appreciatively, as he let his eyes rove freely over Erik's body. The lean lines and compact frame of the man he loved. Sprawled invitingly, trustingly, next to the softer curves and subtle shadows of the man who had his love. Whom Jason had come to love, albeit in a different way, and respect greatly. For to love Erik was to love Charles, Jason finally realized. His decision was made.

"Room for one more?" asked Jason, the timbre of his voice quavering slightly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Charles give a tiny nod of approval, but his focus remained on Erik. Erik rose to a sitting position, regarding Jason with a small quirk of his mouth, before lifting his hand with a beckoning motion.

With a clatter, the buckle Jason's belt undid itself and fell to the floor. As he approached the bed he felt the button and zipper of his pants following suit. He kneeled on the edge of the bed, tentatively reaching for Erik. His hand hovered over Erik's cheek, and with a growl Erik lunged forward and captured Jason's lips.

Jason surrendered completely to the kiss, to the moment, to the night.

For a second, just a quick moment, Charles sat back and watched. He watched the way Erik pulled Jason to him hungrily, like he could not get enough. He saw how Jason seemed to melt into Erik, as if trying to get their bodies as close as possible, to get as much skin touching as he could.

He allowed himself the pleasure of seeing how it made Erik feel. Erik’s body was a thing of beauty, no matter who it was reacting to. And with Jason, with whom he was so comfortable, Erik was a star. His skin seemed to be radiating light, to glow with happiness. Under Jason’s fingers the muscles of Erik’s chest tensed, each one of his abs bulging out, so that Charles could count them all individually.

Charles wanted to run his hands over them, to join the other two men in their tangle of legs and arms and lips. But he waited, letting them have their moment, for just a second longer.

 _Thank you,_ Jason was thinking over and over, _thank you._

Charles was not sure if Jason meant him, for sharing Erik, or Erik for sharing himself. But it did not matter. Not anymore. Not when they were all there, together, for just a little while longer. Because that was all they had. A short amount of time before Erik was gone.

Erik was pulling Jason back, further onto the bed, and Charles saw it as an opening. He moved forward, just a little, and placed himself behind Erik. One more scoot and Erik was sitting between Charles’s open legs, his back resting against Charles’s chest. Jason was kneeling in front of Erik, their lips still interlocked. Erik leaned his head back, into Charles’s neck, and reached around his hand landing on Charles’s thigh.

 _Come play with us_ , Erik thought at him, and Charles was hit with a vivid mental image, of all three of them writhing in ecstasy.

Letting his head fall forward, Charles captured Erik’s ear in his teeth and nibbled. He moved his tongue, swirling it over Erik’s jaw bone and down his neck. Erik twisted his head to the side, pulling Jason with him, to give Charles better access, his throat taut and exposed. Charles complied, moving his mouth down, finding the pulse and sucking hard.

A low moan came from the back of Erik’s throat, and he responded by grinding his hips backward, right into Charles’s erection. Charles keened, arching his back, his body aching to be closer, to feel more.

The feeling of pleasure in Erik’s mind turned, for just a second, into smugness. It was familiar, Charles could picture the turn of the lips, and it made him ache. _Just because I can’t hear your thoughts,_ and even Erik’s mind was smarmy, _does not mean I don’t know what you want._

Suddenly there were more hands on him. Jason’s hands. Charles responded in kind, reaching out for the second man, not stopping his ministrations on Erik’s throat.

Erik felt his head swimming, too much sensation to keep track of, lips and tongues everywhere, hums and little breaths he could feel more than hear. He was drowning in sex and affection, he could feel Charles in his head, pulses of heat and lust. With Jason against his hip, it was all way way too much.

Charles nipped slightly at his neck while circling Erik’s wrist with his fingers and it was just too good, way too much, he was unravelling. _Stop, oh, please_ , Erik thought, not even sure who he was directing it at, sure that Charles would make sure they all understood. _Stop, I can’t handle both of you at once, I’m gonna be over before we even get started._

He pulled lightly away from Charles’s mouth on his neck, gently pressing at Jason in front of him, who parted from his lips with what almost sounded like a whimper. The air felt cool on his skin, wet and tender where Charles had been, and as his eyes blinked open he saw Jason looking through him, or to the side. At Charles, probably. Erik didn’t know what he saw, but Jason’s eyes darkened even further in that moment, his pupils wide and glazed, and he licked his lips. His eyes weren’t quite focused, as if he was looking inward, listening to some voice in his own head.

His head slightly clearer, Erik reached forward, his fingers trailing down Jason’s stomach until they neared his cock, but Jason moved back suddenly, a half-smile coming to his face.

“I think not,” said Charles’s voice behind him, low and deep, and Erik realized who’s voice Jason was listening to in his head.

 _You’re the one leaving, after all,_ Charles thought.

Charles moved out from behind up until he was sitting next to Jason, cross-legged, the two of them looking at Erik with matching, cocky grins. And with the perfect precision that could only mean they were sharing the same thoughts, both of them leaned forward, pushing Erik back into the pillows behind him, bending down and each licking one long stripe up his cock, one on each side, in perfect unison.

Erik groaned and his eyes squeezed shut, his fingers curling in the sheets. A mouth engulfed his dick, he didn’t know whose, only that it was hot and wet and perfect. He was gasping for breath as he felt a tongue on the base of his cock, the part that whoever’s mouth it was couldn’t reach, licking and pressing against his hard flesh. Hands were on his ass, his balls, everywhere, more hands than there could possibly be all at once.

He opened his eyes, difficult as it was, because there was no way he was missing this. Charles’s eyes met his, a piercing blue above those red lips that were wrapped, tight and wet, around Erik’s cock, intense and wanting. Jason was licking his dick from the side, his long tongue reaching any skin that was exposed as if he couldn’t ever possibly get enough, wanted to touch any part of Erik he could find.

It was as sexy as anything Erik had ever seen, twisting the heat in his gut into something wilder and he felt his dick stiffening even more in Charles’s mouth. His eyes snapped shut as he felt the tension building in his fingers and toes, even as all he wanted was to be watching those two heads together, see the lips as they collided on him.

There was a brief noise in his mind, almost a chuckle, and he felt an answering swell of arousal and lust from Charles, and from Jason. There was an image in his mind now, shifting and changing as he watched, and he realized Charles had opened a link in their minds, all three of them, allowing them all to see what Erik saw, what Charles saw, what Jason saw, a constant stream of lips and cock and Erik’s eyes screwed tight and his own ragged breathing.

It was incredible, watching himself being watched, knowing he saw what they saw, feeling his own desire and sensation bouncing between them, being mirrored back. Charles’s mouth was still tight and hot on his cock, his tongue rolling down the underside, Jason’s licks teasing and light and then stronger and harder, sensations in all directions, building until, before he even wanted it to be over, Erik was falling, exploding, coming so hard he couldn’t breathe.

He was spurting into Charles’s mouth and then there was a sensation of air and a chill as Charles pulled off. Through the haze of coming Erik opened his eyes, and then really opened them because Charles and Jason were kissing, his own come spilling out of the corners of Charles’s mouth as their lips collided, tongues and cheeks and Erik was still coming, spurting on their faces, semen caught in their lips and dripping down Jason’s cheek. Even as his orgasm rocketed through him he almost wished he could start over because he was pretty sure he could have come from watching that alone.

A tendril of thought came into his mind, almost a whisper, one that Erik knew was meant for him alone. _Happy, darling?_

Erik moaned softly, sprawled on his back in a tangle of sheets. _As if you don’t already know, you cheeky git,_ he thought at Charles, feeling rather unable to speak out loud at the moment.

As he lay recovering, Erik felt a shift in the mattress - Jason, crawling up to lay beside him on his left. Jason’s nose gently nuzzled Erik’s cheek, and Erik was struck by the swell of tenderness he felt for his old friend. For both of his old friends. This moment, this night, it was so much more than he ever dared to hope for.

Erik turned his head to meet Jason’s lips with his own. The kiss was slow and languorous, unhurried compared to their previous actions. Erik felt another shift in the mattress as Charles moved up on his other side, the man focusing on planting open-mouth kisses along his belly. The feel of two separate lips on his body was intoxicating to Erik, and he felt the telltale stirrings of a returning arousal at the pit of his stomach.

Jason deepened the kiss, snaking his left arm over to cup Erik’s face with a tender ferocity. Jason’s nails dug in, leaving what Erik imagined to be perfect crescents along the planes of his cheekbones. Down lower Charles had continued with his mouth, now nipping at Erik’s hipbones with sharp teeth followed by a soothing tongue. Mixing pleasure with pain, being marked by Jason’s nails and Charles’ teeth… Erik felt another jolt as his cock came back to life. Charles made a pleased sound before licking a long stripe up its length, causing Erik to groan in to Jason’s mouth.

Erik pulled away with a gasp. “Oh god, please… I need-” He lost the power of speech as he felt Charles’ fingers ghosting over his asshole. Erik’s breath stuttered as the gentle pressure became insistent and Charles teased one finger inside, looking up at Erik from under hooded eyes.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” stated Jason with a frankness that could only have come from him. Eric moaned in agreement, only to gasp again as Charles reached up his left hand towards them. Jason leaned down to meet him eagerly, sucking two of Charles’ fingers into his mouth. Jason’s eyes shut briefly, laving Charles’ fingers with a reverence Erik would remember long after the night ended. That image, along with myriad others from tonight, was burned on to his brain, a burning flame from which to draw strength during the long road ahead.

Charles shifted, bringing his newly spit-lubricated fingers back down to Erik’s asshole and continuing the work of opening him up. His two fingers scissored slowly, achingly, sliding in and out at a controlled, measured pace.

Jason pressed a gentle kiss to Erik’s temple before rising up on one elbow. “You look gorgeous like this, you know.” Erik managed a soft laugh that quickly turned in to another gasp as Charles’ fingers crooked upward inside him. _You cheeky, beautiful man_ , Erik sent down, before reaching out towards Jason. Using what little strength and brain power that remained Erik scrabbled at Jason’s shoulders, attempting to pull him over.

Jason’s eyes darkened in realization, his pupils blown wide as he readily swung his leg over Erik’s torso to straddle him. His cock came into view, as if it were staring Erik down. Erik growled, straining upward in an attempt to reach it. Jason pressed his shoulders back into the mattress before shifting forward, pinning Erik down, teasing him with the head of his cock at his lips. Erik’s groans became muffled as he eagerly opened his mouth, desperate to increase contact.

Jason threw his head back, hands still on Erik’s shoulder’s to steady himself as Erik sucked expertly on his cock. Jason had waited so long for something like this to happen, so long - he channeled all his years of joy and wanting in to the singular motion of his hips.

Erik let out a squeal around Jason’s cock and Jason felt a flash of teeth just as he felt Charles’ hands come to his shoulder. Jason turned his head to look behind - Charles’ hands turning into a soothing, stroking caress as he did - and saw Charles positioning himself between Erik’s legs.

“Oh fuck yeah,” Jason uttered, almost involuntarily, squeezing at Erik’s shoulders and feeling Charles squeezing at his own in return.

“I intend to,” Charles said through a roguish grin, and in a fluid motion slid his cock in to Erik’s ass. They all groaned together, joined and moving as one. Jason understood in what remained of his lust-fogged mind that Erik was setting the pace - he thrusted forward to answer Erik’s mouth, while Charles did the same to match Erik’s hips, his hand stroking down Erik’s cock as he went. Together they rocked, two men hopelessly in love with the man joining them together. Their movements were graceful in their synchronization, flowing in to one another to the soundtrack of wet slapping and unabashed groaning.

Erik began to lose his rhythm, his ministrations becoming increasingly sloppy as he began to lose control. Jason leaned forward, bringing his hands up to cup Erik’s face and steady him as he continued thrusting into Erik’s mouth. Erik’s face was wet with sweat, and maybe something more, and the thought of that something more touched something primal within Jason. With an animalistic cry he stilled his hips, clutching desperately at Erik’s face as he came.

Jason chanced a look behind him - Charles was thrusting into Erik erratically, one hand on Erik’s hip and the other on Erik’s cock. It wasn’t long before he, too, stilled, pushing deeply into Erik’s ass as he came with a shudder. Jason weakly lifted a hand to try to reach Erik’s cock to help, but within seconds Erik came too, spurting all over his own stomach.

Jason rolled off of Erik, coming back to lay on his left side while Charles crawled back up to lay on Erik’s right. Too tired for words, too tired to clean up, they all lay tangled together until their breathing regulated, falling in to a sweaty, yet satisfied sleep.

 

 +++

 

Jason awoke to a heartbreaking chill on his front, not wanting to open his eyes to confirm what his body already knew. In the dim light of dawn, as the room slowly came into focus, the gaping chasm between himself and Charles cut Jason deeper than he ever thought possible. He looked across the bed to Charles, who had an expression of resigned misery plastered all over his soft face. Seeing Charles’ pain only served to double Jason’s own. _What if…_ Jason closed his eyes.

Charles’ soft gasp told Jason all he needed to know. He opened his eyes again, looking towards the foot of the bed where the illusion he had created of Erik perched, gazing benevolently back at them both. They both stared wordlessly at the image for a few moments, each attempting to relish the long-memorized angles and contours that resolved into an irreplaceable Erik.

“It’s lovely, Jason, but it doesn’t do him justice,” whispered Charles, his voice fond and regretful in equal measures.

“I know,” Jason agreed. “I know.” He tentatively reached out his hand only to find Charles’ already snaking towards him. They held hands, two men without their anchor, their joined fingers tethering them to each other instead. United in longing, if only for a moment.


End file.
